To Dance
by Christy C
Summary: Tony teaches Steve how to dance. Superhusbands. Stony. Oneshot. Prompt Fill. Drabble.


It was one of those average days where Steve and Tony (and occasionally other Avengers) would be able to relax and take a break. There was soft classical music playing in the background, Tony was doing some work and Steve was doodling in his sketch book.

"I want to dance." Steve decided. Tony glanced up from his StarkPad, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay…kind of random there Capsicle." He stated, turning back to his work. Steve shrugged.

"Well, the music is playing and it reminded me of…Peggy." That caused Tony to pay attention. It was rare where Steve mentioned the agent and it always meant he was in a lonely mood.

"Peggy?" Tony prompted gently after a few silent moments. Steve smiled softly, glancing up at him through his lashes.

"She was planning on taking me dancing, well, teaching me to dance, once the war was over." He laughed slightly, "Obviously, that didn't work out." He shrugged, "I still want to learn though…" he turned back to his doodling, obviously expecting Tony to turn back to his work.

Tony sighed. Running through his head were all those dancing lessons Pepper made him take. It's necessary for the company Tony. You have to be refined for the company Tony. Blah blah blah Tony.

"Okay." Tony nodded after a few moments of deliberation. He tossed the StarkPad on to the couch. "Come on Cap. Get up." Steve looked up at him, eyes wide.

"What? Tony, no, you don't have to-"

"Steve." Tony held out a hand, "Come on. I want to." He assured him. Steve slowly put his sketch pad down and accepted the hand to pull himself up. He looked nervous, but Tony could see the excitement in his eyes. "Okay…" Tony shook his head. "Jarvis, do a good song for a waltz."

"A waltz?" Steve asked, eyebrows high. Tony nodded, taking Steve's hand and placing it on his shoulder and slipping his own hand on Steve's hip.

"Yeah, you know. Fancy dance where you look fancy." Tony rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll lead for now…until you know better." The music started. "Okay." Tony nodded, taking a deep breath, "It's simple. The first steps, forward, back, forward, back." He looked to Steve's face to see the most adorable concentrating face ever. Tony grinned.

"Forward, back, forward, back…" Steve muttered under his breath.

"Don't look at your feet." Tony commanded. Steve unwillingly drew his eyes up to look at Tony. He laughed nervously.

"I don't want to step on your feet." Steve pointed out. Tony shrugged. They continued the back and forth for a few moments, and when Tony looked to Steve again, he rolled his eyes.

"Steve, eyes up." Tony said softly, pressing a finger under his chin to make him look up. After a few slow moments, he took the fingers away, returning the hand to Steve's waist. They stayed that way, eyes locked.

"I don't want to step on your feet." Steve repeated, "It will hurt you…" Tony's lips quirked up a bit.

"I trust you." He said softly. Steve grinned, but looked down. Tony knew that this time it wasn't out of fear of stepping on his toes, but out of embarrassment.

"_Steve_." Tony drawled, "Come on." Steve looked up at him through long eyelashes. Tony swallowed hard. How had he not noticed those eyelashes before?

"Come on, what?" Steve asked. Tony shifted closer, wrapping his arm around Steve's waist to pull him forward. Steve squeaked, and Tony grinned at the red that spread up his neck and on to his cheeks.

"Steve…" Tony murmured. He may have had the guts to make that move, but he didn't have the guts to make the _first move_.

It was fine, Steve did it for him.

Tony slipped his other hand around the back of Steve's neck and Steve whimpered into his mouth. He felt Steve's arms wrapped around his back and knew there was physically no way for them to be closer, but he still tried.

When the need for air was too much, they gently broke apart. They grinned at each other, still swaying to the music playing in the background. Steve glanced down before pressing his forehead against Tony's with a gentle smile.

"I guess I finally found the right dance partner."

* * *

**_R & R._**


End file.
